


"Momsami and the Skater Punk", from Where the Sky Hangs

by hotpantsasami



Series: Where the Sky Hangs [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, San Francisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotpantsasami/pseuds/hotpantsasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, a rich auto manufacturer CEO, and is studying experimental engineering in the labs at a San Francisco university, while designing new planes and cars for her father’s company the rest of the week. Korra is an amateur MMA fighter, who is training under Coach Lin Beifong to soon join the Northern California League of fighters. Korra and Asami met at a park in Monterey, CA where they were both living at the time, and decided to move into an apartment together on Ocean Beach so Asami could get some independence from her father and go to school, and Korra could further her career in fighting. So far most of the writing takes place between September-November, 1997.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Momsami and the Skater Punk", from Where the Sky Hangs

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorites so far. Korra calls Asami to pick her up from skateboarding in Golden Gate Park and Asami gets all mom-worried about her and they give each other a good (SFW) ribbing. I wrote this to initially include Mako as a silly incidental character, but I have since decided to change his character in the story, making him a contemporary fighter to Korra and a past boyfriend of Asami's, so this appearance is no longer "headcanon", but it is funny. Take it for what it is, because it's cute anyhow.

     Korra walked on the weird pavement next to Stowe Lake, her board over her shoulder, wishing Asami had been around to giver her a ride - outrunning park patrol wore her out, and she had been skating mad before that. Her hair was all sweaty and while the cold fog rolling in cooled her off, she still felt the sweat on her skin in an ick way. She could use a quesadilla right now, but she didn’t really want to stop by any of the places where she thought they might know her, to see her all disheveled and whatnot. She rummaged around unthinkingly in her pockets looking for quarters to use in payphone, relenting that she needed Asami and couldn’t really get herself out of this situation easily. It was a long way through traffic to get back home, and the fog was getting cold and wet and she only had on a tank top and shorts. On top of that, the patrollers from outside the de Young might still be looking for her. She knew Asami was on campus today, so she was thankfully more likely to come pick her up than if she were downtown at a meeting. Korra flicked her board off her shoulder and skated out of the park to a Chevron, ignored the men looking at her at the pumps. The silver buttons always felt so awkward on these things,

     “San Francisco Tech experimental engineering labs, this is Tucker”. She was glad she remembered the number - ever since that one time she had really hurt her knee while skating in Sea Cliff and had to limp home through the golf course and down the huge hill past the Cliff House, Asami had made it very clear to her to always have the numbers to call her in emergency.

     “Uh, hi is Ms. Sato there? I mean, Asami Sato?”. Korra felt awkward, feeling the weight of the silver phone and the taxi drivers staring at her with her sweaty tank top outfit and her snapback.

     “Oh, hi, oh, sorry, Ms. Sato is out to lunch at the moment, but I’ll be sure to tell her that you called! In fact, I can go find her right now, if you want? Oh, may I ask who’s calling?”,

     “Korra, this is Korra. Listen, just tell her that Korra needs a ride and is in Golden Gate Park - tell her to go to Stowe Lake and head west on MLK Drive from there - thanks, I appreciate it”. Korra hung up before she could hear him respond. Korra knew Asami had a little fan club that did her favors she didn’t need at the school, and she felt bad she had to get someone else involved in this. Korra said screw it and went inside and got a _toronja_ Jarritos and a microwave burrito, skated back into the park, out of the gas station gaze. She skated down MLK drive so Asami could find her - she could have stayed at Stowe Lake, but she kind of had to hide there, since the de Young patrol could be looking for her. She skated a little farther and then sat down on the grass next to the side walk, cracked open her toronja and her warm burrito. The fog was blowing through towards SoMa and felt good on her bangs as she drank the refreshing tang of the Jarritos, gave some juice to her bones. The burrito was crap but comforting crap, and it was like a little hug on her insides in an artificial way. She sighed, hoped Asami could find her okay.

     She hated having to bother others for her sake.

     She loved that about being a fighter, she had everything under control physically in her work, and could take on anything outside or at home. But she had to admit her stupid shenanigans, like this, did catch up to her sometimes. She loved that about Asami - she humored her and joined in on her fun, but knew when to pull out of the situation, and Korra didn’t always notice those things in her enjoyment of the moment.

     Korra looked up from her burrito, thought she saw Asami’s car, but it wasn’t. Korra sighed and leaned back, thinking how glad she was that she had called Asami to come pick her up, because she really didn’t want to have to skate home now. She growled and picked up her board, skated down the sidewalk some more, tired of being frustrated with herself at a standstill. There were always joggers as far as the eye could see, but other skaters in the park were rare, at least on Wednesdays, she guessed.

 

     Asami looked across the big smooth library table at Mako, his broad, unkempt eyebrows distracting her, as if his poorly made jokes weren’t already. The light was shining in weird from a skylight above, and she had to raise her arm up from the glare, squinting at Mako as he didn’t notice and continued. She noticed someone running up and she turned,

     “Ms. Sato! A woman named Korra just called, and she says you need to pick her up - she said she’s at Stowe Lake, and to drive down Martin Luther King boulevard until you meet her!”. Thank god, a distraction. She was hoping she wouldn’t have to make talk and run errands with him in his dumb suit.

     “Thank you, Tucker, thank you very much…”, she looked to Mako, who finally realized it wasn’t about him anymore.

     “Thank you, Mako, but it seems there’s a bit of an emergency… I’d love to talk about the deal some more on Friday, if you’re free”. He stood up,

    “Oh, yes, Ms. Sato, I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again soon, thank you so much for your time, it’s been a pleasure”. He touched her hand, his rough palm hot on the top of her silken Calgon skin. She piqued her eyebrow at him, said through rouged lips,

     “A pleasure indeed, I’ll see you soon, Mako”. Asami hardly cared about formalities or flirtations as she walked away, knowing he still was looking at her. Her brow furrowed with worry as to why Korra would call her. She hoped she hadn’t hurt herself again, hopefully she had heeded her advice to call her before the situation got too hot. Uch, that girl, running amok about the city… she had gotten all the way to the Mission one day, how the hell she got there Asami didn’t know, and then called her from a street festival like nothing was even wrong! She growled to herself, thinking of Korra flaunting her well-shaped ass about Union Square in the Puma shorts she had made Asami buy, thinking it perfectly acceptable that it was okay to skate around such a busy area in skivvies like that. She grabbed her bag back at the lab and shook the thought out of her mind, thank god she had brought the car today and not the Scorpion. She power-walked to her car in the lot, making sure not a soul got in her way with that kind of determination. She turned the car to life and backed out hastily, revved it out of the lot, going down hard on 19th. She could feel the sunset already creeping in under the hills, the late afternoon sun growing weary, knowing that was probably one reason Korra may have called her - good, at least she was learning one thing. She really hoped she wasn’t hurt, that was the main thing, why was she getting mad? She wasn’t mad, she was worried and happy she was going to see her. Her face made everything else disappear.

 

     Korra was at this point maintaining a very bad posture on the board, bored out of her mind. She could smell families starting dinner on the other side of the park, even though it was probably only 20 minutes since she made her call at the gas station. She smiled when she heard a beep behind her, a car slowing into the bike lane.

     “Hey! Korra!”,

     “Hey! You came!”. She got out of the car, looked so proper in one of her nicer outfits for campus, and also with the car freshly waxed.

     “Of course, goober, now get in”, she held the door open for Korra on the passenger side. Korra looked at her thankfully as she kneeled in, Asami looking back at her with her hand on the door, those sleek emerald eyes watching her get in. Korra pushed her board over the seat in the back, put her seatbelt on, as Asami walked around the car and commandingly got in in her elegant way. She wet her lips, but didn’t speak until she deftly maneuvered back into traffic.

     “So, where to tonight, miss?”, she looked at her Korra, her eyes looking more intense with the same sleek look she gave her when getting in the car. Before Korra could say anything, Asami’s countenance broke,

     “You know, you had me worried, you. It’s not like you call me at the lab everyday, _you know_ ”, her eyes flitting back and forth nervously. Korra instinctively touched Asami’s thigh comfortingly, which made Asami look at her with a bewildered look,

     “Hey, I’m sorry, it’s just that, I kind of got into some things, and I was getting really cold like this, and traffic at this time of day is a bitch and I was already pretty tired”. She sighed heavily,

     “I’m not mad at you, it’s just, I worry sometimes, I’m not sure why, it’s always seemed to come through in the end for us”.

     “Hey, don’t be so worked up, I got this, we got this…”, Korra put her hand on Asami’s shoulder, warm and soft underneath her blouse. Asami looked at Korra, her face warm and their breaths suspended in the leather seat interior Sato sportster, Asami breaking the comforting gaze to look ahead at the stoplight.

     “I know, ya booger, but what kind of trouble did you get into this time?”,

     “Oh, there wasn’t anything, really…”

     “Spit it out”,

     “Well, I was doing some mad tricks up by the rhododendron garden, and made my way down in front of the Steinhart, and you know they have some great rails there, and then park patrol came…”,

     “Uch, you got chased by patrollers? You need to be more careful sweetie, you look too cute to have to hang out in a jail cell before I can pick you up, you know”. Korra smiled at her scenario,

     “Heh, and the last thing I want to see is you coming in in your big red overcoat and that hat, trying to hide yourself as we leave the station”. Asami smirked,

     “You trying to be smooth, are you?”,

     “A little bit, but ya did pick me up, din‘tcha?”

     “You hoodlum, you were probably scaring the daylights out of all the moms with their kids there, you think you’re a good role model?”

     “To the girls, the boys can figure it out for themselves”. Korra saw Asami’s smile break with an internal embarrassment, and now she was going to poke at it.

     “Hey, and what were you up to today?”,

     “Oh, I met up with that one guy again, the one’s who’s planning the expo demo with our department? Mako, is his name…”

     “Mako, eh? Another little coffee meet-up? Are you really planning something, or is he cute?”

     “Oh, not anything special, he does have sort of cute ears…”,

     “Stop playing, girl, I can see it on your face”. Korra smirked, loved it when she could make Asami all ticklish with feelings inside.

     “Oh, it’s nothing, really, he’s a big dumb cricket bat kind of a guy, but, I think he does watch fights, so he may know about you”.

     “Oh great, a jughead fanboy, has he made any moves on ya?”,

     “Pfft, no, I’m trying to keep it very professional, he’s the fraternity type”. Korra scoffed loudly and blew it up at her sweaty bangs, looked out the window,

     “Anyway, babe, thanks for picking me up, I got really tired getting chased around by those patrollers, and then the fog was rolling in while I was in these clothes, and I can’t sweat all day, ya know”, Korra said, laying back and looking sideways at Asami, playing with her pinky in the Jarritos bottle. Asami smirked back, said,

     “You’re a lucky little sumpin’, I hope you know that. Anyways, after we get home and you get showered off, do you think you might feel up for it to go to the Westfield, I wouldn’t mind a little shopping”. Korra’s shoulders went up with an amused scoff, looked back at Asami’s reflection cozily in the window,

     “Let me see how I feel once I get out of these clothes, and yeah, I wouldn’t mind a mall rat trip”.

     “Oh, and Korra?”,

     “Huh?”

     “You look great in that stupid hat”.


End file.
